


Clack oneshots

by uriekukineedsacookie



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: How Do Tags Work?, M/M, Oneshot collection, first thingy, i wrote these a long time ago on wattpad, other stuff, zacks return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uriekukineedsacookie/pseuds/uriekukineedsacookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Clack oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clack oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short. This is my first post here. Be kind?

A black haired man looked down at the blond. Cloud was curled up on his bed, passed out with an old army dog tag clutched in his hand. The man lightly carressed Cloud's cheek, who's head tilted into his touch. The smaller blond sighed, starting to wake up. His bright blue eyes opened slightly then he turned his head to nuzzle the man's hand, his touches familiar to the blond. "Zack..." was all that he muttered before closing his eyes again, "I must be having one of those dreams again..." Cloud's voice was soft but slightly scratchy. He had cried and sobbed till he passed out for.. that day was his best friend's aniversery.. of his death. The man smiled and crouched beside the bed, softly petting his cheek with his thumb.  
"Silly Chocobo... I'm always here if you need me... Just call.." He muttered. Cloud's arms went around the man, "Zack... This has to be a dream... I'm still asleep... If this is a dream... I don't want to wake up.. because then I would lose you again..." The man, Zack, smiled again.  
"Open your eyes... Come on Spike." he urged, "I'm not going anywhere.. I'm always here.." Cloud's arms tightened.  
"Always in my heart? Is that what your going to say...?" Cloud grumbled, his face in Zack's neck, "I've heard that enough..." Zack shook his head.  
"Your awake..." the man muttered softly, "I'm here... Thank the goddess..." Cloud shook his head fiercely, "I'm losing it if I'm awake! Your dead! You have been for eight fucking years!"Cloud cried. Zack made him face him.  
"You can punch me later." Cloud blinked tears streaming down his face.  
"W-wait wh-" He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing down on his. His tear filled eyes widened and the tears stopped. His hands gripped Zack's forearms as Zack's hold on his shoulders tightened. Zack refused to pull away until he got a reaction. Cloud gave in to his mind and closed his eyes, kissing him back. Zack nipped at his lip, causing Cloud to gasp. Zack then slipped his tongue into Cloud's mouth, who responded by eagerly pressing his tongue to Zack's, letting Zack's tongue explored his mouth. Cloud melted into the kiss, savoring the flavor that is Zack. Eventually Zack pulled away, needing air. He pressed his forehead to Cloud's, panting. He looked into Cloud's half lidded ones as Cloud panted too, needing air. Zack gave a smirk, "If this was a dream... or I was an illusion.. then you wouldn't have had to stop for air. Cloud blinked a few times, Zack's words sinking into his hazy mind. Then his eyes widened.  
"Shiva.. Zack you are really here..." Cloud whispered before crashing his lips upon Zack's, starting another makeout session, muttering, "I love you." and "I missed you more than you could ever know" against Zack's lips while Zack replied with, "I love you too" and "I know."


End file.
